Toa Niera lives
by RahiToaNuva
Summary: The lives of the Toa Nuvas' apprentices explained in their accounts. mild language OC
1. Miniri's life

My name is Miniri. I am the daughter of the great Toa Lhikan and Toa Narie. I was born on the island of Metru Nui and raised there a good portion of my life. Long ago my Aunt betrayed the code of the toa and killed three of my good friends from Ta-metru, Le-metru, and Ga-metru. My mother, father, and uncle were able to defeat and capture her. Almost 2 years past and my other uncle Tuyet's husband died because of a shard of that damned Nui Stone. My cousin was left with no one to care for him. My father had doubts about him thinking he'd end up like Tuyet, my mother convinced him other wise.

Not too long after the Dark hunter wars began Metru Nui was caught in the middle of it all. Nidhiki betrayed us. My father was the leader of all the toa that had come to help. All of about 200 different toa. It was strange seeing all of them. I had a blast playing with the young ones that had come with a lot of them. After the war had ended Nidhiki was mutated and he had scared my mask. I do not beleive he meant to though. I still considered him to be a toa even then. He had goodness iin his heart, That's one thing that would never change. A few days after Krekka came to the island. He killed my mother...my father blamed it on Nidhiki as if it was his doing. It was about a few years later my father collected 6 different stones, toa stones. I stuck by him as he got attacked by Nidhiki and Krekka in the great temple. We were able to escape, and we went each Metru but, before we went to Ta-metru he led me to this strange pod looking thing. He told me to go in and not to worry. I listened to him and I didn't know what it was all about. After I had gotten in he shut the lid and I felt a jerk and then nothing. It felt like I was asleep for an eternity.

I remember waking up on a strange island. It wasn't Metru Nui. I had no idea where I was. I immediatly went looking for my father to no avale. I found myself outside of the small village of Le-koro. When heard strange voices I hid in a small place under a tree. I then saw three other toa. One of them had the same mask as my father. The other was a toa of water and the other of air. I didn't know who they were but I knew I could trust them. The water toa was the first of them to spot me. She was very kind, her name was Gali. The air toa was funny and spoke differently than Nidhiki did, that was Lewa. And the fire toa he reminded me more of Turaga Dume's attitude than my father's, he did have a soft spot though, mainly for Gali, That's Tahu for you.

After talking to them Gali had convinced Tahu to bring me to Ta-koro. There I met with Vakama. I knew him as a matoran on Metru Nui I just didn't know he had become a Toa and later a turaga. We talked, it was good to speak with someone I knew. But he then told me of my father's and Nidhiki's fates...It was the second time that it felt like my heart had been torn out...I had asked him about my cousin. He told me that he was alive and well in Ko-koro. I was relieved to know atleast one of my family relatives was still alive.

The Bohrok attacked the villages. I took a job as a guard in Ta-koro, led by Jaller, who I figured out had inharited my father's mask. That doesn't mean I stayed in Ta-koro though. I wandered around and met with some of my friends from Metru Nui from each of the cities. Pawayti, Teyaro, Sironzem, Galeno, and cousin. I followed Tahu around a lot, He was like my big brother, and I did consider him part of my family after a while.

Not even a week before Tahu's team before Toa Nuva, my friends and I had become toa ourselves. We called our team Toa Niera. Why I have no idea. We became apprentices to Tahu's team. We helped defend the villages. When they had lost their elemental powers we were left in charge of the villages while they went looking for the Bohrok-Kal. They won in the end taping the Bohrag in a protodermis cage.

Wasn't too long after that Takua found the Kanohi mask of light. And it was also not long after a great kohlii match that the Rahkshi attacked Ta-koro. They destroyed the village completely...I had known it as my home since I came to the island. I remember Tahu being infected by the Lerahk. He attacked Gali, that wasn't hard to miss. After the fall of Onu-koro I watched at Lewa, Kopaka, and Gali heal big brother. I was glad to see that he was alright after words. Later we all came to Kini Nui to defend Takua and Jaller. Only to have the captian of the guard die..Takua had become Takanuva the toa of Light. He told us all to stay as he decended into the makuta's layer. My team was starting to get bored before Hahli came up and told us that it Mata Nui had to be awakened. After it was all said and done we thought we were trapped in the makuta's layer before Taka and Teridax fused into one and opened to gate to my original home, Metru Nui. Takutanuva brought back Jaller before the gate shut on him and cast the mash of light toward us.

In Metru Nui Vakama and the other turaga told us stories about when they were toa, it was hard for me to listen for some parts of it. I dreaded the thought that my father had actually died because of Teridax. It was actually interesting hearing about their accounts as toa hordika.

I guess that is all I can say. I'm actually surprised Vakama hasn't said anything about me telling anyone this. I'll shut up now and let my teammate speak now.


	2. Ixaka's life

I am Ixaka. I am the son of Toa Tuyet and Toa Ataneko. I am only a few months younger than my cousin. My mother was strange from the start. My father saw that but dismissed it pretty quickly. I don't think he even saw that she would betray us all. I had just heard about from Lhikan when he came to talk to father. I over heard the intire conversation. After Lhikan went back to his Metru my father went to Ga-metru and returned with a sharp of a strange stone.

I soon watched over the next few years as my father slowly lost his elemental powers. One day he was just really weak and he fell right in front of me. I ran out and yelled at the top of my lungs for some one to come. At least Gelon came. After she examined my father she ran out toward Ga-metru. I wasn't sure what was going on...I was scared. She came back with Narie who tried to heal him. It didn't seem to work. I watched my father die, I felt useless...First my mother went crazy then that. Narie found the shard that my father had been carring around. She crushed it as if it were evil. I later found out it was a piece of the Nui stone, the same thing that my mother had when she betrayed us. Narie took me with her to meet with Lhikan and Nidhiki. I was just scared and upset over what had happened. Nidhiki and cousin did try to comfort me, I heard everything that was going in the background. Lhikan thought I'd end up like my mother. I'm just glad Narie convinced him other wise. I can't really remember what happened after that.

Over the next few weeks, I stayed with Nuju as his apprentice. I was really young so I just thought he had his head in the clouds a lot. He didn't noticed half the time I wandered off to see cousin. I remember going to each Metru one time and actually running into a dark hunter in Le-Metru. He looked like a rahi as first but he attacked me. I ran to find someone only to have a strange toa protect me. I remember the mask he was wearing, it was the akaku like me, but he was no toa of ice. He looked like he had a mix of elements. I later found out that it was a war that was going on. Lhikan was calling the shots. Cousin and I were just playing with the other young ones.

After the war ended I heard that Narie and Lhikan had been attacked. I quickly just went to Ga-Metru to see what happened. I saw Miniri outside she looked frightened, just as I had been when my father died. She also had scars on her mask, fresh ones at that. Lhikan came out, he looked like he had been crying. He told us that Narie was gone. I couldn't believe what I heard. All of the toa of Ice had died, my mother went insane and was prenounced dead after disappearing, Nidhiki betrayed us, and now this. Lhikan was the only toa in Metru Nui left.

About 3 or 4 years later he Vahki were around Metru Nui more than usual. Turaga Dume told all of us to go to the coliseum. I met up with a few of my friends there and not even a half hour later I saw toa come out onto the playing field. I recognized one of them. It was Nuju. Anything that was said I believed but I don't think Dume bought any of it. After Nuju Whenua and Onewa were caputered Dume ordered us to the main halls of the coliesum. Next thing I knew I was put into one of those sphere things like all the others were.

I was reawakened on Mata Nui by the new turaga. There I served as a architect until the bohrok attacked. When they did I became a guard to protect the village. They didn't really attempt to attack the village though. Before the Bohrok-kal came around me and the rest of my team including one that I hated became toa. I'm sure my cousin has already explained the part about us becoming apprentices.

One of the days before Takua found the mask of light I was attacked by two bohrok, I got rid of the one but the other knocked the sword out of my hand and through part of my arm. Kopaka came just in time and blasted the other bohrok out...so to speak anyway. After Takua found the mask of light Kopaka told me to remain in Ko-koro while he was gone. I did may part and remained, that was until the Rahkshi attacked. I held them off the best I could but they quickly just turned and left, going after someone else. Which just happened to be Jaller and Takua.

After all this had happened and we had returned to Metru Nui, the turaga told us about the time they were toa. I remember the coliseum part well. I didn't however think that Lhikan, of all toa, would die because of the makuta.  
Well That's all for now. I better be going before Nuju catches me here...


End file.
